


The Case of Paixdecouer Manor

by Stefanyeah



Series: Tooth And Claw [9]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: In which a hunter and his werewolf set out to cleanse a town of ghosts.





	The Case of Paixdecouer Manor

**Author's Note:**

> A little Halloween special for the _New Kind of Fic 2017_ extravaganza featuring our little Werewolf Nymph and his Hunter mate. Let‘s just set this somewhere before the previous instalment _A Short Trip to Tuonela_ because that one shall be followed by a piece that picks up right after we left the werewolf and his hunter.
> 
> Also, this turned not quite out how I had originally planned. But _Pumpkin Spice Bones_ just didn’t provide me with a plot. So I had to add _Haunted House_ and the plot bunny came hopping along. So instead of porny crack, you get creepy ghost story.
> 
> As traditional for this particular series, it’s unbeta’d. All mistakes are due to sleep-deprived brain and fingers just going for a different word than the brain had ordered.

Dominic looked up when Matt walked into their hotel room, a bag with copies of newspapers in his hand. He tossed it onto the bed and threw himself right after before looking at Dominic.

„That‘s all I could find about Paixdecouer Manor,“ he grunted and pointed at the bag. „It was built in 1534 by the Paixdecouer family. Five years later they were accused of black magic and witchcraft. Apparently their youngest daughter of twelve years had been tortured to reveal the whole family‘s sins,“ he explained while Dominic looked at the copies.

„Almost all the women drowned in the river behind the house in an attempt to prove their innocence. You know, that ingenious test where you‘re innocent if you sink. The men weren‘t given such a generous chance. They burnt at the stake on the market place.“

Dominic looked up from the copies and swallowed. „The Witch Hunts are not a glorious moment in the history of hunters.“

„Are there any at all?“ Matt asked before continuing to recount his research results. „The river‘s bend behind their manor is now known as White Witch. Sometimes, you can meet crying women there. If you‘re polite and listen to their laments, offering comfort and sympathy, they may let you leave. If you choose your words poorly, they will take you back into the water with them.

„The men sometimes walk the streets of this town by night, wailing and cursing everyone that passes them. They‘re followed by the stench of smoke and burning flesh.“

„What about the house, though?“

Matthew sat up and shrugged. „It was sold several times; each of the owners fled before long, talking about a ghostly, white and naked child with a body and face distorted by various scars. The town eventually decided to tear Paixdecouer Manor down, but when the workers arrived, their tools first floated away to eventually, attack them. Attempts at taking it down ceased after a construction worker was stabbed to death by his screwdriver. His eyes had been stabbed before the tool had been rammed into his chest. Witnesses mentioned a naked, lucent girl running away. She was giggling.“

„So basically this whole town is cursed by one family that was killed during the Witch Hunts,“ Dominic concluded. He tossed the papers in his hands towards the bed, grunting when they sailed down to the floor just before they had reached their destination.  
„Yes,“ Matt sighed. „You know, this is no job for a hunter. We’re dealing with vengeful ghosts that have a special grudge towards hunters.“

„Well, I can’t just call Redmond and tell him we can’t deal with this.“

„Why not? Does he want to get rid of us?“

„I think he speculates on a werewolf nymph librarian being able to pacify ghosts,“ Dominic replied.

Matt grunted. „He should deploy an exorcist. Besides, tonight is full moon. I won’t be of any help.“

„Oh yes, that reminds me,“ Dominic quipped. „It’s also Halloween tonight.“

„Oh, how I hate that night,“ Matt growled and turned onto his stomach. „So many people acting like they know what it’s like to be a werewolf, vampire or ghoul. They know nothing.“

„Still, I’ve got something for you,“ Dominic said, grinning while he opened his bag and pulled a long box free. He pushed the box onto the bed and towards Matt’s head.

Matt looked up and sniffed, growling. „Dominic, what is this?“

„It’s a full moon Halloween,“ Dominic replied. „I thought you might appreciate the gesture once we’ve secured you for the night.“

Matt shifted and sat up to open the box. „A bone,“ he stated and looked up at Dominic, shoving the box with the bone away from him. „You know I hate mere bones.“

„It's pumpkin spice,“ Dominic explained cheerfully and pushed the box towards Matt once more. „Very pleasant Halloween-y.“

Matt narrowed his eyes at Dominic. „Put that pumpkin spice on your love bone, I'll gnaw on that.“

„Methinks you fancy another night in that latex suit,“ Dominic purred and crawled onto the bed. „I‘m game if you are.“

Matt stared at him. He opened his mouth. And closed it again with gasp.

„You really liked it,“ Dominic drawled and reached out to stroke one hand up Matt’s leg.

„Didn’t,“ Matt growled and pulled his leg away from Dominic’s hand. He lifted his hands and shoved Dominic onto his back before reaching out to fumble with Dominic’s flies. „Now get that pumpkin spice on your dick.“

„I‘m not sure I want a horny werewolf‘s snout on my length,“ Dominic stated and grabbed Matt’s wrists.

„It’s not night yet and I want you now,“ Matt grunted and shook his hands free, sending Dominic a smouldering look that the hunter never could resist.

 

They stood in front of the old Paixdecouer Manor. It really was a rather rundown house; none of the windows had any glass left, the roof was partially collapsed beneath an old, fallen oak and some of the walls had tumbled down. Ivy had taken over the remaining walls.

Dominic shifted, he felt naked without the weight of his gun in its holster and his stakes attached to his belt. But Matt had insisted that he left his weapons behind, arguing they wouldn‘t be of any use anyway. If anything, they would be used against them and Matt didn‘t fancy being shot with Dominic‘s silver bullets, thank you very much.

So Dominic had left them behind and instead had brought a bag of red and white chalks, salt and a cloth doll from a random gift shop. He glanced sideways at Matt who had followed him, barely looking up from an old book he had fetched from the boot of their car.

„This house looks like it would fall apart just from blowing against it,“ Dominic stated.

Matt shut the book and looked up. „Maybe that‘d be for the best. I wonder if the house is what keeps the family back.“

„Isn‘t the need for vengeance what keeps them behind?“

„I phrased that wrong,“ Matt said. „The house might be the anchor that enables them to stay here and focus on their vengeance.“

„Maybe we should have asked Redmond for flamethrowers in this case.“

„The flames would just be sent back to you,“ Matt grunted and scratched his left ear. „Let‘s go and pacify the girl before the moon rises.“ He pushed the book beneath his arm and opened the old iron gate with a shrill creak.

Dominic shivered and looked up at the oak that had fallen onto the roof. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if he really had seen the flicker of a white shape for a second. He shrugged and followed Matt onto the grounds.

Matt had already reached the old door and pressed his hand against it. The door shook and then fell back, hitting the ground with a loud bang. Without waiting for Dominic, Matt walked inside and paused in the entry hall.

He looked around and then pointed at the open door that led into what seemed to be a dining hall. „We’ll start there, get out the chalk.“

Dominic nodded and pulled the pieces of chalk from the bag. He caught up with Matt and walked into the dining room. Something was watching him, Dominic was sure. He could feel eyes on the back of his head; could almost hear a soft giggling, just out of the audible frequency.

„Ignore it,“ Matt grunted. „She watches us already.“

„Will she attack?“

„Not if I can prevent it,“ Matt replied. He put his book down in the middle of the room and opened it. Then he took the chalk from Dominic’s hand and drew a white circle large enough to encompass both the book and Dominic. „Don’t step out of the circle.“

Dominic nodded and watched Matt drawing red runes along the inside of the circle, muttering beneath his breath. Again, Dominic was under the impression that he could see something white flickering in the room. It never crossed over the line of chalk, though.

Once Matt had closed the circular line of runes, he stood and walked back into the centre. He sat down in front of the book and looked up at Dominic, holding his hand out. „The doll, please.“

Dominic reached into his bag. He pulled out the doll with the frilly pink dress and two blonde braids and dropped it into Matt’s hand.

Matt put the doll down in front of him and leant over the book to draw a red circle around the doll. He looked into his book and copied a few runes before drawing another circle.

The voice Dominic had somehow perceived earlier was now audible, but still, he could hardly make out any words. Until suddenly, a high-pitched squeal rung through the room, almost deafening Dominic.

 _Give it to me!_ the voice screamed. Just outside the circle, a naked girl stood, glowing orange in the light of the setting sun that came through the windows. Her body indeed was covered with deep cuts and bruises, round burn marks were visible on her left shoulder and arm. Half of her face had been burnt, the destroyed lips revealing her teeth and jawbone.

Through her body, Dominic could see the dirty and broken tiles.

Dominic swallowed and looked down at Matt.

„Come and get it,“ Matt stated.

The girl took a step forward and a flash of white and red ran through the chalk line and up through her legs. She screamed and jumped backwards. _You can’t stay in there forever. **And then I’ll have my doll!**_

„Why are you still here?“ Matt asked.

 _My place is here!_ she shouted. _My family is here. I have to protect them. I… I won’t leave them ever again._

„It’s you who’s keeping them here, isn’t it?“ Matt closed his book and stood. „Your guilt is trapping everyone you’ve loved in this town.“

_They died because of me. I will now protect them forever._

„You could leave, together. You could pass on into the next life,“ Dominic said.

The girl turned her head at him. She stared at him before lifting her hand to point. _**Hunter!**_

She screamed and rose from the ground, her hair fanning out behind her. The dry leaves on the floor lifted up and twirled around the chalk circle. Soon enough, twigs and even old furniture joined the wild dance.

„What are we going to do?“ Dominic whispered.

Matt scratched his ear and shrugged. „We wait.“

„Was that your plan?“

„I’m a librarian, not an exorcist,“ Matt retorted. „I don’t have a plan beside talking to her. I had hoped she wouldn’t recognise you as a hunter.“

„Well then,“ Dominic sighed and sunk to the ground, crossing his legs. „I hope she runs out of energy soon.“

Matt sighed and let his hand sink from his ear. He looked out of the window and grunted. „We’re out of time.“

Dominic lifted his head to look out of the windows. The sun had set and behind the trees, the pale moon was already rising.

Dominic jumped up and stood behind Matt, laying his palms over Matt’s eyes. „Don’t look,“ he pleaded, even as he felt fur growing and Matt’s face changing. „Don’t look now, I need you with me. Please.“

„Too late,“ Matt growled and wiggled, jabbing his elbow back to free himself. Dominic stumbled, his foot catching on the doll and throwing it out of its circle.

The girl scream and Matt pressed his paws against his ears, howling before running away and jumping through a window and out of the house.

„Matthew!“ Dominic screamed over the manic laughter of the ghost.

_You’re alone little hunter!_

Dominic looked at the girl, her hair now reached almost around the circle, leaving only the spot that Matt had run through open. Without thinking, Dominic dashed forward, picking up book and doll. He needed to find his mate. Only Matt could save them; Matt would know the runes even in his werewolf form.

But as soon as Dominic had left the circle, the eerie hair tangled around his legs and arms, lifting him off the ground.

 _You’re my doll now,_ the girl giggled.

„No! Matt!“ Dominic screamed. He tried to move, but all he managed to, was throwing his bag at the girl. It flew right through her and landed on the ground, the little sack of salt falling from it in the process. And with a soft thud, the little sack broke and the salt spilt over the ground.

The girl hissed and Dominic felt the hair holding him up loosening and letting him slip to the ground. He didn’t wait nor look behind himself as he ran and jumped through the window Matt had taken.

The familiar howling of his mate was heard from behind the river and Dominic ran for it, screeching and wailing rising up behind him. He only stopped when he had reached the river. It wasn’t very broad and the current was slow enough to be able to swim through, but before the bent, three white women stood and looked at him. They were wearing long white dresses, their long hair hanging loosely down their shoulders and even their eyes were white.

„Young man, where are you going at this time of night?“ the oldest asked.

Dominic swallowed. „I… May I please pass? I need to get… there.“ He pointed into the direction from where he still could hear Matt howling, hoping he had been polite enough to pass by.

But judging from the way the faces of the women changed, he wasn’t lucky. Their smiles fell and when the one that had spoken opened her mouth again, Dominic saw two rows of pointed teeth. _No, little hunter, you shall not pass._

Dominic swallowed and took a step back, but the wailing behind him felt almost like a solid wall against his back.

The stench of coal and burnt flesh became tangible in the air. When Dominic turned his head towards the road, he saw five men advancing, their bodies burnt and their hair and clothes made of wafting ashes.

 **You treacherous, snivelling worm!** they roared. **You will never again kill someone! Not tonight, not ever again! You shall burn in hell where your soul belongs!**

Dominic pressed his hand against his nose and mouth, trying to block out the stench. Matt wouldn’t come to help him. If the stench was this bad for Dominic, Matt would surely pass out from it before he could even get close.

He felt the girl’s hair wrapping around his throat and lifting him off the ground while the white women slid closer and stretched their arms towards him. Dominic dropped the doll and the book into the grass and reached up, trying to tear the ghost hair off his throat, but his fingers slid right through, only touching his own, chill skin.

He gasped for air, feeling his conscience slipping. Dominic thought he saw a shadow on the other side of the river and maybe a splash, but really, he must have been hallucinating from lack of oxygen already.

Still, the growl he heard next couldn’t be a hallucination.

„Mine,“ Matt’s voice growled.

**Werewolf! Are you siding with the hunter?**

„You won’t touch what’s mine!“ Matt roared.

The grip on Dominic’s throat loosened and he fell into the grass. He looked up to see the family of ghosts closing in on Matt, the little girl floating right above him.

 _Traitor!_ she screeched. _How can you defend a hunter? Don’t you know what his kind did to us? What they do to your very kind?_

„Matt,“ Dominic coughed. „Run, please.“

But the women had already grabbed his head and body and were dragging him into the water. Matt struggled, but even as a werewolf, he couldn’t break free from their grip.

„Leave him alone!“ Dominic screamed and pushed himself forward. He just made it to the shore in time to grab Matt’s paws.

Dominic felt kicks to his body, but all he could concentrate on were the paws of his mate. He wouldn’t let go of Matt, no matter how much they kicked or pulled. He wouldn’t.

Something chill brushed along his cheek and the girl’s voice whispered into his ear. _Let him go. Let him go and we spare you._

Dominic shook his head and dug his fingers deeper into Matt’s claws. „No!“

 _ **LET HIM GO!**_ she screamed into his ear. Dominic felt a sharp pain in his left arm and almost let go of Matt’s claw. The stench of the men was assaulting his nose, making him retch and almost puke. He felt his senses slip, drowsiness taking over his body.

Still, Dominic shook his head. „No! Never!“ he ground out.

Laughter rose through the night and Dominic blacked out.

 

Nothing was heard but the working engine. Even the radio hadn’t been turned on. Dominic sat in his seat and glanced at Matt driving before looking out of the window again. He rolled his shoulders, wincing at the pain in his left arm. Dominic reached up to lay his hand against the place where a bandage had been wrapped around his arm.

„Why did they let us go?“ he asked.

Matt stared ahead at the street. „Who knows?“ he eventually answered and looked at Dominic. „I’m done with ghosts, though. And I’ll make sure Redmond knows that. I’ve lost a book in that house! It was a 1564 first edition! Only four of them were still around!“ He stared back at the street. „Redmond won’t be able to pay for that loss.“

„We could go back and look for it,“ Dominic suggested. „I dropped it in the grass.“

He jolted forward when Matt hit the breaks, the seat belt digging deep into his chest.

„In the grass!“ Matt exclaimed. He looked back towards the town, gnawing on his lips and scratching his ear. Eventually, he started the engine again and drove on without a word.

Dominic knew better than to say anything. He reclined in his seat again, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his arm.

 _I’ll keep an eye on you, hunter man,_ Dominic heard a giggle. He looked out of the car window. Meadows and the odd bony tree whizzed past them and within the fog, he thought he saw the shape of a girl dissolving, wafts of mist moving like long, ghost-like hair.

He didn’t notice the little cloth doll with the frilly dress and blonde braids, stuck between his seat and the backseat.


End file.
